


The Envoy

by fandom_oracle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Frosta deserves better, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Frosta gains word of Princess Entrapta's passing.





	The Envoy

“Your Highness Frosta.” The guard, having performed the appropriate curtsy after entering through the door to the throne room on the scarce hours she spent in it, addressed her. “An official envoy from the Principality of Plumeria has arrived. Are we to concede him an audience?” 

 

_ Oh, great _ , she thought,  _ Perfuma simply cannot follow protocol, can she?  _

 

Frosta had not been in a particularly positive mood, as she never was during the early mornings, though it was her duty to attend to the throne room at this time. She’d never make a habit of letting personal feelings get in the way, though, and gestured for the guard to allow. Her fellow princess wouldn’t have sent an envoy were it not important. 

 

_ At least I hope so _ , again crossed the young princess’ thoughts,  _ Perfuma has a habit of letting frivolous concerns take over _ . 

 

In time, the (dreadfully inefficient and noisy) door to the throne room opened as to slowly reveal a blonde man, with the tanned, yet rosy skin tone that she’d come to associate with plumerians in general. Throughout his own curtsy, he’d been incapable of hiding the sharp contractions caused by the cold air of the Fortress. 

 

She might’ve requested for him a proper coat from her guards, though refrained, as it was clearly the fault of Plumeria for sending in an envoy unprepared for the harsh climate of Snows, dressed in the leafy outfits that were so common to Perfuma’s land (which, in Frosta’s personal account, was little more than a village). 

 

“Your Highness.” He said, in a questioning tone that Frosta began to believe was typical of all pretty teenage boys she came accross, unaccustomed with being in front of a person not willing to be entertained by their playful irreverence. 

 

“Speak.” Her tone made it clear she was  _ not  _ entertained. 

 

“Princess Perfuma of Plumeria would like to inform you that Princess Entrapta of Dryl has… passed.” 

 

“You mean, she’s dead?” Frosta asked, making sure her distaste at the usage of an euphemism was clear. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And could you inform me of how she met her demise?” 

 

“Many princesses were recruited by the new She-Ra in a rescue mission to retrieve Princess Glimmer of Brightmoon from the Horde.” 

 

_ So the Princess Alliance has led to its first casualty?  _ She thought bitterly. Her parents hadn’t fought in the original alliance, but had they done so, she’d likely not exist, as they’d have died before her conception, as had the parents of most older princesses. No, Frosta had been lucky enough to have known months beforehand of her parents’ passing, as they did so quietly and peacefully from mere disease. 

 

She’d made the right decision not joining, after all. 

 

And yet, a lingering part of her brain could not cease to think that, had she been there, she might’ve been able to save Entrapta. Frosta had some degree of affection for the purple-haired girl… she’d never treated her condescendingly, for that matter. In fact, it had been her who was the only bearable company in the first days after her parents’ passing, as all other princesses told her to wail and cry and ball her eyes out that it would, indeed, get better. 

 

Entrapta had simply asked her about the mechanics of weather control in Snows. 

 

And, of course, there was the fact that Dryl had been Snows’ greatest supplier of iron ore, copper, and silver. She could only hope whoever conquered it in the absence of the last living member of its royal line cared to renew their treaties. Perhaps even provide an opportunity for the coinage of more favorable ones. 

 

“Thank you.” She said. “You may leave now.” 


End file.
